Living With Them
by Hotwings99
Summary: Ares, Apollo, and Hermes were causing trouble in Olympus so Zeus decides to take their powers & make them live in the mortal world. Little did they know that they were going to be staying with Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, so I'm completely open to criticism or ideas.

3rd Person POV

Olympus is the magnificent home of the greek gods. And in this home a few gods were having a last minute meeting.

The meeting consisted of Apollo, Ares, and Hermes. The three gods each stood before Zues, ruler of Olympus.

There was nothing but silence at first until Hermes decided to break the ice.

" Why does Zues have that ugly, mean look on his face?"

" His face always looks like that," Ares replied.

Apollo said," He has two ugly, mean faces. One is when he's upset and the other is his everyday look." He then turned around and asked Zues," Are you making your upset ugly, mean face or is that your everyday look?"

Zues heard the whole conversation," You guys could've, at least, whispered."

" You didn't answer my question."

Zues' face started to contort and change into something that's best not to describe. "Listen! You three know why your here. I've gotten over a thousand complaints for each of you."

Silence ensued. No one could speak.

" Medusa doesn't have anything on that face," Ares said.

" Just forget it." Zues reached into his toga and pulled out a piece of paper.

Zues interogated each of them about every complaint. He complimented the brilliance of some of them.

" Well I have come to a decision."

" Oh, I wonder what it is," Apollo said. Because of his laziness Zues rarely gave out cruel punishments.

" I will temporarly strip you of your godly powers have you live in the mortal world for three months."

Percy POV

" I'm proud of you son."

Dad and I were in my new apartment.

" It took some work but I got it," I said. Actually, it took four hours of sleep and six back to back jobs.

Ding-Dong, it was the sound of my door bell. I got up to answer the door and when I opened it up I was surprised to see who it was.

" Hey, Percy."

" Julia? What are yo doing here?" I gave her a hug. " Come in."

Julia Fury was the daughter of Nick Fury, the director of the Shield. We met when I did a few missions with the Avengers.

" Dad this is Julia."

" Hi, I've heard so much about you from Perce," she held out her hand.

Instead of shaking it he took hold of it and kissed it," Posideon, but you can call me whatever you like."

I quickly took Julia's hand from his grasp. " I don't need anymore siblings."

After that awkward situation me and Julia sat down and we started to talk about my time at Shield. After a while of laughing and talking I heard the doorbell again.

When I saw who it was I quickly slammed the door. I didn't want to believe who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Zeus POV

" Alright, it's your turn Hermes," I said.

He walked over slowly with his head down. " But I don't want my powers taken away," he said in a whiny voice.

When he was close enough I raised my hand high concentrating all the power within and with a nice smack, slapped the mess out of him. The momentum of the slap knocked Hermes to the floor.

Across the throne room I could hear it's gigantic doors creak open and Hera came in. She stopped short and looked around. Ares and Apollo were layed out also from my previous efforts.

" What happened? "

I puffed my chest and said in an extremely deep voice," I got tired of their stupid antics and decided to teach them a lesson the good old fashioned way."

" In other words you took their powers away."

" If you **want** to put it like that," I said.

Hera folded her arms," I never understood why you had to slap people to take away their powers."

" I don't **have** to slap them. I could just do it by saying so, but slapping is always more fun."

She came closer," I heard that Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase broke up."

"Oh, really?" Not like I care or anything.

" Yeah, and now he's moved into a small apartment."

Now that caught my attention. " Do you know where?"

" Are we there yet?"

"No," I said. I wasn't sure who asked.

After a few minutes I felt my chair jerk. " Stop kicking my seat."

Yet, it still continued. " Stop kicking my seat."

" Are we there yet?"

That's basicially how the drive went but we finally arrived at Jackson's place. I pulled up in the drive way, cut the car off and turned around. " Well guys, this is your new home, now get out my car and don't bother to Iris Message me at all."

The three got out the car and walked to the door. Apollo ringed the doorbell and that was my que. I started the car and drove off.

Ares POV

We walked to door and Apollo rung the door bell. Zeus didn't tell us much about where we were going to be living. A few seconds later I saw Jackson open the door, made a face and slammed it right in our faces.

" Did that little sea spawn just slam a door in my face? The great god of war, Ares?"

" Ares," Hermes said.

" Yeah?"

" Shutup please."

" Ok."

I tried to stay calm but just the thought of what he did made me mad enough to rip off someone's head.

So, I tried to channel my anger by breaking the door down and tackling the puny mortal.

Percy POV

While leaning against the door I had this weird feeling like someone was going to break down the door. I never had a such a specific feeling before. I walked back to the living room like nothing happend.

I grabbed Julia and dragged her to the back door," Well, it was nice seeing you," threw her out the door and closed it swiftly.

" Dad, we got a problem."

" What's wrong," he stood up.

Right when I was about to reply I felt someting ram into me. We both fell to the floor. While struggling I looked up to see Ares. As we looked each other in the eyes his grip on me started to tighten and I started to run out of breath.

It took Dad, Hermes, and Apollo to get Ares off of me. Once they got him off I stood up, ready to fight.

" Look, Zeus brought us here. If everyone could just calm down I would be happy explain," Hermes said.

Hermes POV

After all the comotion everyone sat down and I explained the situation.

"So, what your saying is that you snuck into Zeus's palace, went through all his stuff and found a pair of **female** underwear," Percy said with obvious doubt.

" Yep."

" Then you confronted him about it and **he** told **you** that he liked to wear **women's** **underwear**."

" Keep going," I was nodding my head.

" But you told Ares and Apollo and when he found out he took your powers away and kicked you out of Olympus."

" Yep."

Percy looked over at Posideon and back," You don't expect me to believe, do you?"

" What? You don't think what I said is true?"

" Based on the looks Apollo and Ares were giving you, no. I kinda believe the whole the Zeus wearing women's underwear thing but other than that, no."

Apollo piped up," Let me tell you the **real** story."

Now they understood," Why here?" Percy asked.

" I don't know. Now were pathetic mortals and we need a place to crash," I said.

" Of course you guys can stay but I wished you would've asked before hand though," Perce said.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy POV

I made sleeping space for Ares and Hermes and was almost done with Apollo's.

" Can you tuck me in," he asked once he was in bed.

" No." I walked out and cut the light off.

I walked down the hall into the living room where Dad was waiting for me.

" Well, son I have to get back home. You know how Amphrite is when I'm not back in time for dinner." He gave me a hug and made his way to the door.

" Tell her and Triton I said hi." He turned around real quick and with a smile said, " I'll be sure to do that." I closed the door behind him.

With a big sigh I went into the kitchen and cut the sink on. I grabbed the nozzle and sprayed water into the sink. Since I was currently broke like a joke I threw some leftover steak we had for dinner into the rainbow. Much to my surprise Iris accepted it.

" I would like to speak to Zeus." After a few moments an image of him showed up. All I could see were neon colors. Loud music played in the background.

Zeus turned around," Percy! Hey man, how's things going?" He slurred his words as if he was drunk.

" Nothing really. I was just wondering why you would send three of the most annoying gods to my house without telling me first."

" Oh. Well, they think they left because they did a few wrong things and pulled one to many pranks. But the real reason is because I wanted all the babes to myself."

" What!"

" Uh huh," he was nodding his head," They were hogging all the ladies. What else was I supposed to do?"

" Gee, I don't know, maybe go home to your **wife**?" I made sure to use as much sarcasm as possible.

He stroked his beard, thinking about it," Nah, that would'nt be any fun. I would have to be all lovey dovey with her."

" That's the whole point of being **married!"**

A half naked woman climbed onto the stage and started doing these weird things to a pole.

" Where are you?" I hope he wasn't where I thought he was.

" I'll talk to you later," he said while staring excessively at the dancer and closed the message.

I turned the water off and stared out the window at the dark night. Why did my relatives have to be so crazy.

" Alright fellas. If your going to be living here we're going have to establish some rules," I made myslef sound like a drill sergant.

" Rule number 1," I pointed my meter stick towards a white erase board," You can bring females over to hang out but that's **it**. If I find out some **_other_** things went down here there **will** be consequences."

That rule caused a lot of mumbling. " Rule number two," I moved the stick down one," Do **not** throw a party without my permission or when I'm not here. I heard stories about how you gods like to party and it's **not** going down **here**.

" And now for the most **important** rule. Rule number three, **do not touch the orange juice in the fridge.**"

" What happens if we do?" They must have been caught off guard by the orange juice part.

" Let's just say your going to beg to go to Tatartrus." I stayed quiet to let their imaginations run wild for a moment.

I looked down at my watch, it was time for me to head off to work. In a super sweet voice I said," See you guys later," I put a tie on over my dress shirt," There are pancakes, eggs, and bacon in the kitchen." I grabbed my case and headed out the door. Then I jumped into my car and headed off to work.

My first job is teaching at Wiser Highschool, the home of the Sharks. I teach 12th grade science. Once there I got out the car with my case and put my supposed "reading" glasses on.

On the way to my class room I'm bombarded by greetings.

" Good morning, Mr. Jackson," a student says.

" Good morning Sheri."

" Hey Perce how was your weekend?" Ms. Jenkins asks me.

" It was wonderful," I reply giving her a smilie.

I finally arrive at my class which is almost full. " I'm sorry guys. I was running a little late today."

" Your always late Mr. Jackson."

"I know, Tommy. Let's begin class shall we?"

During class I kept zoning out wondering what those three idiots were doing to my house. I just hope I have some orange juice at the house by the end of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Apollo POV

Haiku's are wonderful, aren't they? Out of all the immortals Ares and Hermes love them almost as much as I do. I can tell by their screams of happiness when ever I come up with one.

Hermes always tells me," Why the **_heck_** did they make you the god of poetry. I wish I can go back in time and beat their head over with the sky Atlas has to hold up."

" Apollo if you don't stop saying haikus I will tie you to a chair and duck tape your mouth shut. Then I will line **_every single one_** of your living kids up and have my kids beat the **_CRAP_** out of them," Ares loves to compliment me.

" Oh stop it. You don't need to clap." But to tell you the truth I **love** it when they clap.

" I'm bored," Ares and Hermes both said. Which gave me an idea.

I went through all of Percy's stuff looking for something I needed but never could find it.

" What are looking for?"

" Money," I said.

" I got Percy's credit cards, social security, a few debit cards, and if you to kill him he has a wicked life insurance." That's Hermes for ya.

I got dressed and opened the front door. It was really breezy outside.

" Apollo, why are you naked?"

"I'm not naked."

" Yeah you are."

I looked down to check. " **OH MY GOD. **You are so right. Let me go put some clothes on."

Once fully clothed I returned to the door. Right before I stepped out into the cold hard world I turned towards Ares," I saw you peek," and took off outside.

You'd be surprised. The outside is just like the inside but with no roof. I never knew that.

I looked down at my to-get-list:

Straw

3 Phones

Peanut butter

4 Girls

" Off to the farm we go," I said while doing a heroic pose. It just so happened that I was standing in the middle of the road so I walked up to a car opened the driver's side of the car, and pull an old lady out of the car, " Your way to old to be driving," then I got in but I made sure to pay my respects," Go die somewhere it's almost you time to go."

I drove for a while until I saw a gigantic floating pig. Now some might say that I'm dumb but just to clarify everything I already knew pigs could fly.

It was located on top of a really tall building. I got out the car and ran inside the building with my hand under my shirt.

Inside there was a woman at the counter. She gave me a strange look like she was constipated or something but I sure she was checking me out.

" Can I do something for you, sir?" She had a sexy voice.

I turned on my manly charm," Well, foxy lady, I was wondering if you had some straw here." The ladies **love** it when I turn my charm on.

" Excuse me?" She was a blonde, so naturally she wasn't to bright.

" S-T-R-A-W. DO YOU HAVE ANY STRAW?"

" I still don't understand," she said.

This was going to take a while.

Ares POV

" Dinner is served boys." Percy just finished setting the kitchen table.

" Wow! Percy, if you were a girl I would make hundreds of little babies with you if you cooked **every** night." Hermes was getting a little **too** excited.

" No thank you," Percy had a disgusted look on his face. He looked around," Where's Apollo?"

" I don't know." Hermes replied.

" I don't care." I really didn't.

After a few minutes we heard the front door open and speak of the devil, it was Apollo. He was dressed in a cheerleader's outfit and was wearing a wig. In his arms were three inflatable girls, a jar of peanut butter, and three toy phones.

" What's up?" He acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

" What did you do?" Percy sighed.

" I just went out to get some stuff." Apollo threw all of Percy's credit and debit cards at him.

" Oh no." Poor Percy.

" Today Ares and Hermes were so bored I thought I get some **entertainment**." I like entertainment.

" What'd ya get?" I hope he got want I think he got.

" First, I went to this place called Tiffany's Farm," when he said that I started to doubt.

" Isn't that the company that sell's packaged bacon?" Percy asked.

" Yeah. I went to them for some straw. I mean, they had a giant floating pig on top of their building, their company is named Tiffany's Farm. What farm with floating pigs doen't have straw?" I was extremely confused.

" You were looking for straw, as in hay?"

" No, a straw that you can drink with. Idiot." How ironic.

" Did Zeus drop you on your head when you were little?" Percy didn't know how us gods were.

" Yep. And he would beat us when he whenever he got drunk. Since they didn't have any straw I held them all hostage but then I had to pee. They didn't have a restroom either!"

" Where did you get the rest of the stuff?" I had to know the rest.

" I got everything from Wallemart except for the inflatables, I got those from somewhere else. If you know what I mean. I meant to get four but the place didn't have anymore so I dressed up like a cheerleader."

There was a long awkward silence.

" So, you two want to **_join_** us in the other room? Sasha likes it when you put peanut butter in her special place." He was refering to one of the dolls.

Percy, Hermes, and I looked at each other for a moment and as if we read each others mind we picked up our food and chucked it at Apollo.

He ran out the room and said in a girly voice," You guys are so mean! Me and the girls will go have fun with peanut butter by ourselves!"

Apollo POV

Bastards!


	5. Chapter 5

Percy POV

"I can't believe it," Julia said.

We were on Olympus in thier newest auditorium for the awards show.

" What I can't believe is that they named it after me." The Percy Jackson Awards Show. It has a nice ring to it.

" I'm ready to see who wins the Mr. Olympus award," Apollo said while jumping up and down on his seat as if it were a bed.

" You know that you're supposed to be sitting with all the other gods, right?"

" Why would I want to sit with them when I can sit with my gummy bear." He was talking about Julia.

" Is there any seats open beside you,Percy?" She had a scared and creeped out look on her face as if she was constipated.

" There aren't any seats open but I'll switch with you." But I really didn't want to.

" Thanks." She got up and we switched seats.

Apollo frowned but seemed to shrug it off," Do you want to be my gummy bear?"

I sighed," I will sing you a night night song and read you a story if you go away."

" And tuck me in?"

"You're pushing it."

"Deal!" Apollo sat on the floor, curled up into a ball and rolled away.

Julia was watching him," What's wrong with him?"

All I could do was shake my head," The world may never know."

Suddenly, the lights turned off and everyone became silent. A bright light centered around the stage. Aphrodite walked out onto the stage in a glimmering red dress which caused a mountain of whistles and hand claps from the males.

" Welcome everyone I'm Aphrodite. I don't know why I even have to say it since everyone should know me." She fluttered her eyes.

Some random demigod stood up and shouted,"When are you gonna get naked?" The guys girlfriend hit him over the head with her really heavy looking handbag.

She ignored the comment," Anyways I'll be the host of the first Percy Jackson Awards Show ever!" Everyone applauded.

"Let's get right to the chase! If you all would just look up at the enormous screen to see what we have planned for tonight."

The screen read:

Inspiring Speech by Artemis

Laziest Award

Weirdest Award

Ugliest Award

Performance by The Muses

Worst Father Award

Worst Mother Award

Ms. Olympus

Performance by Hermes

"Let's get started everyone!"

When Artemis walked to the stage everyone was silent.

" Hello everyone." She was calm and cool. We responded with off beat greetings.

She looked down at her paper:

Mothers and Daughters be kind to each other

( Aw isn't that sweet)

Go do things together

Never let anyone or anything come in between you

Espcially men

( Not what I expected but alright)

Instead go out and dominate them

(What?)

They are disgusting pigs and deserved to be treated like pigs

(I'm really starting to get concerned now)

Create an army!

For every one man there's three women on earth

We can take them!

It was dead silent. I'm sure that everyone had a disturbed look on their face. Except for Athena she looked as though she approved the idea.

"Thank you all for listening." And Artemis walked off the stage while Aphrodite walked on.

"Wasn't that interesting?" She gave us a slightly disturbed laugh.

"Now it's time for the laziest award and here are the nominees!"

We were at the end of the ceremony with Ms. Olympus being called up. I was surprised that Aphrodite didn't win.

" It would have been boring if I had won," she said.

Hestia walked up to the staged, her cheeks tinted pink.

" Thank you very much." Then she sat down.

" Now for the award! Let's see our nominees. These men have been voted on by our female goddesses!"

On the screen Ares appeared in ancient greek battle gear with bruises and scratches all over is body.

" What woman doesn't love a man whose all torn up and sweaty!"

Next Zeus appeared though much younger than what he currently looked. He was sitting on his throne with a lokk of athourity on his face.

" I'm just glad they didn't put a recent pic of Zeus up!" Aphrodite giggled and everyone laughed along.

Then Adonis was up on the screen wearing a short tunic that went to mid thigh.

" He's every cougar's dream!"

" Now last but no least, PERCY JACKSON!"

My eyes widened! Who nominated me for this?!

A pic of me with nothing but whitey tighties on flashed across the screen and everyone went wild.

I put my head down in embrassment. I don't remember ever taking such a pic.

" Wow! Look at those pecs, ladies! And what about that six pack?!"

Julia tried to comfort me," It's ok, Perce. You'll be able to pick up girls easily."

"Ok that's enough guys." Aphrodite calmed the crowd down.

" Now the winner of the Mr. Olympus award is-," everyone was on the edge of their seats. I was praying and hoping to every god I knew so that it wouldn't be me.

Aphrodite opened up a gold envelope," Percy Jackson!"

I'm really starting to hate the gods.

I made my way to the stage and she handed me the trophy. It was a small scale model of Olympus with the words Mr. Olympus engraved into it.

Now I had to say a speech or something," Um, I really didn't prepare a speech or anything but thanks to those who voted for me, goodnight." As I walked off the stage I could of sworn Aphrodite smacked my behind.

Oh what a night.

"Congrats, Percy."

" Thanks, Dad," I grumbled.

Julia, the boys, and I were standing outside the auditorium.

" You don't sound to happy about you win."

" Don't act like I don't know, old man!" He must think I'm stupid!

He gave me a confused look," What?"

" You gave them that picture, didn't you?"

He started to sweat," I think Amphritrite is calling me."

I yelled after him,"We'll talk it about this later."

After a few more minutes of greeting people our limo pulled up but as we were about to get in a familiar voice called to me.

" I hear you're babysitting three gods."

I turned to see Annabeth with her husband Thomas Burkes.

"Hey, long time no see Wisegirl." I reached out and gave her a hug much to Thomas' displeaure.

Answering her question," Yeah, Zeus dropped these idiots off at my place," I pointed my thumb at the three stooges. " What's up with you?"

Annabeth touched her stomach," We're having another one."

"Wow! I bet Elizabeth would be happy to have a little sibling."

She beamed at me. I missed her smilie. If only we were still together.

" We have to get home to Elizabeth," She waved goodbye, took Thomas by the hand and started off towards their car.

" They seem happy," Julia commented.

"A little **too** happy. What couple has one kid with another on the way and stays so bubbly? If I were the guy I would've faked my death and went after some other chick."

" It takes to tango, Ares," Hermes said.

" That's why you always include a third person." Ares crossed his arms smiling at his joke.

" Then it wouldn't be tango. It would be the electric slide." Hermes' IQ isn't high so you'll just have to excuse him.

Ares shook his head," Never mind."

Something bothered me.

"Are you alright,Apollo?" He was extremely quiet.

He had his head in his hands," I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?"

" I just can't believe it!"

I got scared for a moment. Apollo can be a litle extreme at times.

"What?" I tried my best to shield Julia with my body. The other two must of caught on because they made their way behind me also.

He lifted his head up," I can't believe."

Suddenly he jumped with his trophies in his hand.

" I GOT MORE TROPHIES, SUCKERS!" Apollo had won the weirdest and laziest awards. Nothing to gloat about.

He started doing an assortment of dances, most of them dirty.

"Hey, gummy bear, I bet you want some of Apollo now!"

I could tell Julia has become irritated by his flirting," NO!"

Apollo looked a lttle disappointed," Gummy bear Percy, do you?"

I have a lot on my mind and being that the limo constricted my movement I decided to go with the second best thing to blowing Apollo's head off with a shotgun.

I opened the car door and threw him out. It took a few minutes since he resisted.

" Don't forget about my night night song and story," he said dangeling out of the door.

Once the deed was done I sat down and let out a loud sigh.

" I need some orange juice when we get home."

"Um ,Percy?"

" What?"

" Ares and I drunk the last bit."

I sent those two out the car door as well.

I sat down again.

" Hopefully their too stupid to find their back to my house."

The next morning there was a knock at my door.

I opened the door to find the three of them battered and bruised with mud all over their tuxes.

" Look!" Apollo held up a straw.

" I finally found one!"

A/n I'm sorry if it wasn't funny. It was a filler. Plus, I ran out of ideas, so I would appreciate any help. I promise the next chapter will be better.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermes POV

" You guys know what we should do?"

As usual Ares, Apollo and I were sitting on the living room couch. And as usual Ares was coming up with another stupid idea.

" What?"

" We should throw a party!"

" And why would we do that?"

" Because Jackson said we couldn't."

" I don't think that waould be a very good idea. We should at least ask Percy for permission," Apollo said.

I couldn't believe it," When did you become Mr. Responsible?"

" I don't know. I wanted to try something new for a change."

" Yeah well, stop! Your freaking me out," I said. Then I turned to face Ares," I'm totally in!"

" Alright! Hermes you take care of the food and decorations. I'll take care of entertainment."

Apollo started jumping up and down like a child," What about me Ares? What about me?!"

" Apollo you take care of eating utensils," Ares said.

Suddenly Apollo had this serious look on his face," I will perform the task honorably," his voice had become deep and he had his hand across his heart.

And we hopped to it quickly. We pulled out our phones and hired other people to do our work.

" Yeah, Nike, can you bring over a lot of food from that mexican/chinese/ japanese/ a whole lot of other countries resturant to Percy Jackson's house? Don't worry we won't pay you." Then I called Medusa," Hey, are you still mad over all those lies I told you about being hot? ... No? Awesome I need you to come over Percy Jackson's house and decorate for our party. ... Yeah, you're invited. ... Of course we'll let you torture Percy!"

Ares made phone calls to the Muses and Aphrodite.

" Hey, babe! Me and the guys are throwing a party at Jackson's place and I was wondering if you could provide some **_entertainment_** for our guests. ... Boys and girls would be nice. ...We can install a pole. Thanks. Oh, and I need you to ask the Muses to be our source of music."

Apollo had his pink glitter phone to his ear.

" Hello, is this Tiffany's Farm? ... All I want to say is that I'm sorry but I need some straw. If you don't cooperate with the President's orders I will blow the whold building up. So send twenty seven boxes of straws to this address. Plus, I need you to send some plates and cups, the expensive kind. The President is having a birthday party for his kid and the Pesident doesn't play around when it comes to his kids." Apollo voice was so serious I even believed him.

He hung up the phone," Mission accomplished!"

Percy POV

I was at my third job when all of a sudden my orange juice senses started tingling.

" Sir, I'm sorry but I have to get home," I told my boss.

When I had pulled up into the drive way I could hear the faint sound of music. It sounded like Robin Thicke but I could be wrong.

On the porch it seemed as though the idiots barricaded the door so I bust a window out. I had to save my o-j.

Once inside I looked around to see drunks on the floor, food and cups everywhere, but worst of all my only cartoon of orange juice on the ground, empty.

I felt look pulling my shotgun out and spraying bullets but I remembered that they were all immortal so I went after the three gods who weren't so invincible.

In the back yard there was a stage set up with two poles on it. Chairs filled with people surounded the stage which had both male and female dancers. Ares was sitting near Zeus, having a conversation.

I decided to go into stealth mode and take him out silently.

Ares POV

I had invited dad to try and convince to allow us back on Olympus.

" I remember when you were little I took you trick or treating."

I knew where he was going with this.

" Actually, I think I took all three of you. We had stopped at this house and they were dressed as a ninja. For some reason they scared you guys so much that you took off running. I'll never forget that," Zeus said chuckling.

I faked a smile," Well, thank the gods we got over it."

" Yeah," his attention returned to the dancers.

After a few minutes I felt something on the back of my neck, it knd of felt like a cold knife or something but when I turned around I didn't see anything.

" What is it?"

" I thought I felt something on my neck."

Zeus never took his eyes off the stage," It's probably the wind."

"Yeah," but I wasn't so sure.

With in ten minutes I had the same feeling over one hundred times and I couldn't take it anymore.

" I'll be inside if you need me." I meant to walk but I ended up running to the back door.

I made my way through a maze of drunks passing out, drunks throwing up, and drunks making out. It took me an hour just to make it to the bathroom.

The truth was I never got over my ninja phobia. The day before Halloween Athena showed us a movie about ninjas.

We were inside the palace's theater. Athena was in her late teens then and had a thing for swords and stabbing people.

" Can we watch?"

As adorable we were Athena just couldn't resist and with a smile she said," Sure."

The movie wasn't so bad, probably because it was in a language we couldn't understand but the end was **horrifying**.

Since I couldn't understand what they were saying I added my own.

_Zeebo, the hero had just fought through a horde of evil demons using only his sword. He then sliiped into Dawton's (the villian) royal palace undetected by clinging to the roof like spider man. Once Zeebo had located Dawton he let is presence be known._

With his sword raised," Evil Ruler! I've come to reclaim my father's throne!"

Dawton was unfazed and just stroked his ridiculously long beard.

"Do you really think that you can defeat me? Please! Your making youself look like fool."

Then they continued to say words to each other but I got bored.

But then finally the climax of the movie has begun! Dawton had a sword of his own and knew how to use it. The two slashed at each other relentlessly! But in the end Zeebo got the upper hand by slashing Dawton's leg causing him to fall.

D tried to beg for his life," Please, have mercy!"

But Z wasn't having it and with his sword raised high above his head," Hasta La Vista, baby!" And he brought the weapon down but he wasn't done. He brought his sword down again! And he **still** wasn't done, so he brought his sword down again and again and again until Dawton looked like throw up.

Plastered with his blood Z lifted his head towards the Heavens and screamed words that I didn't care about because I was so scared.

To this day I **_still_** can't eat lasgana.

I took my phone out to text Hermes.

**Me**

Where you at?

Hermes The Big Dog

A place that you don't need to worry about.

**Me**

Your in the jacuzzi aren't you?

Hermes The Big Dog

Yeah! It bubbles in places you wouldn't _believe_! LOL!

**Me**

I think a ninja is after me!

Hermes The Big Dog

What?! Your still scared of ninjas?

LOL!

**Me**

Shutup! Real talk, there's a ninja in the house!

Hermes The Big Dog

Whateva! While you play ninja with your friends, if you have any friends, I'll be getting my jacuzzi on!

**Me**

That's why Apollo is my favorite brother!

Hermes The Big Dog

Plz! You don't even believe that, right!? LOL!

Sadly, he was right. I put my phone back in my pocket and tried to calm myself down.

I came up with a plan to stay in the bathroom for the remainder of the party and pray to someone that I didn't get got.

After what about five minutes I felt this weird presence above me and I looked up. Nothing was there but a vent but there was someting strange about the vent, it just didn't look right.

The vent and I had a stare off for a few more when it slowly opened. All I could see was pitch black. Still I stared hoping that it was my imagination.

Then out of nowhere some sort of capsule fell from it. My eyes followed it's desent and watched it roll onto the floor.

In a matter of seconds the bathroom was filled with dense, leaving me blind.

"Oh Gods! Please, Mr. Ninja! Have MERCY!"

Apollo POV

I don't know what I would ever do without Sasha. I wouldn't have anyone to tell my secrets, I wouldn't have anyone to talk to about my emotional problems, and I wouldn't have anyone to give me medicine for my mental problems. I'd be doomed without her.

That's why I decided to take the next step in our relationship. In the kitchen, I set up a romantic scene with romantic candles with roses spread around romantically with a queen size bed in the corner in case she didn't want to be romantic ( If you know what I mean.). Oh, and peperoni pizza!

As of now I was dreaming about peanut butter while looking at Sasha, who was seated across from me.

" Thanks so much for agreeing to come."

_" Sure, no problem," she said._

" It's just that I think you and the girls think I'm a nutcase." Oh, the mean things they say!

_"Well, for a guy who takes over forty-two medications just for one mental problem, your not so bad."_

She always knows what to say. She always know what to do. She's just perfect!

Later on I plan on marrying her. We're going to have a whole bunch of plastic children. Everyday for breakast, lunch, and dinner I'll make my family meals that contain unhealthy amounts of peanut butter.

_" Um, Earth to Apollo? Are you there?"_ With my imagination she waved her hand in my face.

" Sorry, I was just thinking about our future, together."

_" What you were also doing was making a creepy, perverted face." She was a little creeped out._

" C'mon baby! You know that I always make that face."

_" That's true," _she nodded her head.

An awkward silence filled the air.

_" Um, when are we going to eat?" _FYI plastic people eat a lot.

" Here is your food, Sir and Madame." I looked up to see Percy in a waiter looking outfit with the pizza in his hand.

Boy! I thought I was going to get it!

But he just sat the food down on the table and walked away without saying anything.

Weird but I didn't car at the moment because the pizza was calling my name! I cut the whole pizza into pieces.

When I held a slice up to my feeding whole something in the back of head told me to stop.

**_" Stop, Apollo! That pizza is drugged, don't eat it! Percy is trying to get you back for throwing a party!"_**

Good thing I'm to stupid to listen to it. I would've missed out on a mouthful of flavor.

" Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm! This is great! I've never had pizza that... I forgot what I was saying."

_" Are you ok? You don't look to good."_

All of a sudden my breathing became heavy," No... I'm fine." I was trying to put on a front for her. Her fragile body busts whenever she gets worried.

Then Perce came back in I tried to signal for him to help me but I fell on the floor, nearly unconscious.

"It's all good, Apollo. Go ahead, take a nap. I'll see you in for-never." Percy's voice was ice cold.

Normally I would come up with a funny comeback but at the moment I couldn't breathe. Slowly, the room around me started to become dark but despite it all I had a bite of pizza. Life is AWESOME!

Hermes POV

Bubbles ROCK!

They reach every nook and crany of your body and you can pop them!

It was Medusa's idea to install one of these bad boys. She said they can rejuvnate your whole body.

I was currently lounging with Nike and Medusa. Two of the hottest ma ma's known to Olympus.

I promised them that I would give them at least one compliment. The truth is that they're both watered down versions of Zeus' mad face.

" When is Jackson supposed to come home? I'm ready to torture him!"

"Chillax, Medusa." I looked at my wrist," He'll be home any minute now."

" You do realize that your not wearing a watch, right?"

"Yeah, sure," I waved her comment off. Gorgons. They are always trying to make someone look dumb.

Nike was on her God-Book, sorta lika the human version of Facebook.

" Any new gossip?"

" Just the usual. Everyone are switching partners for the dance competition this next weekend."

Boring! I need to spice things up a bit.

I moved closer to Nike, who's eyes were glued to her phone.

"Sweet heart, why don't you put that phone down so we can get to business," I used my sexy voice.

" I heard the last business you had got shutdown for safety purposes." Ouch, that hurt.

" She's lying! She totally enjoyed it!"

"Right," she said sarcastically.

" Now I'm not in the mood anymore." I scooted back over.

" Great," Nike said a little to happy.

I noticed that Medusa had an expectant look on her face, as if I was going to flirt with her. Ha! She must me out her mind!

I felt something grab my foot. I didn't want to do this.

" Sorry, Medusa, your to ugly."

"Excuse me?"

" I don't like you in that kind of way. So, please let go of my foot."

She put her hands up," I'm not doing it." That freaked me out a little.

"Um, Nike, if you changed your mind all you had to do was say so."

She mimicked Medusa," It's not me."

Oh gods! I still felt what ever was grabbing me.

" Ok, nobody move."

We waited there for a few seconds but it still didn't go away. It started to slowly crawl up foot to my black out spot on my foot.

A black out spot is a place where if it's touched you'll black out.

And the thing was gettong very close to it until it was a centimeter away from it. It lingered where it was as if to tease me and then everything went black.

Percy POV

I stood up in the jacuzzi surprising the goddess and gorgon.

"Excuse me ladies, but I have work to take care of," I lifted Hermes over my shoulder and took him to the bathroom. I tied him up and threw him in the bathroom closet with Ares and Apollo who looked kind of dead but was still breathing.

"Night-night, boys." I closed the door and locked it from the outside. I warned them not to touch my orange juice.

To get back at them even more I decided to join the party.

In the morning, after I had cleaned up after the party, I checked my God-Book.

There were pics and messages from the party and each one got a load of comments and thunderbolts (aka likes).

I still hadn't heard a thing from the guys since I R. Kelly-ed them into the closet.

Ares POV

The Apollo, Hermes, and I woke up bound in some dark area. No one could remember what happend last night.

Strangely, enough I had a weird urge to sing R. Kelly songs.

" Um, guys. I have to use the bathroom," Apollo said.

We were packed close together so if he did his business it would be all over Hermes and I.

" Hold it."

" Sorry, it's flowing!"

"NO! DON'T!" We both yelled.

" Once the rain starts all you can do is get an umbrella,"he said.

I wish I had never come up with the stupid idea of throwing a party.


End file.
